Redemption
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Edward brings Jacob back... Slash, sequel to Consequences


**A/N: Alrighty, last part**

 **If you have not read,** _ **Choices**_ **and** _ **Consequences**_ **then I wish you luck in trying to understand this.**

 **Apologies, spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

Right up until that point, Jacob never really considered what his worst nightmare might be. He rarely ever thought about the worst case scenario, because the worst case scenario simply wasn't an option as far as he was concerned.

Waking up to find that he was a wolf and he couldn't phase back might have been one of them. Another one might have been watching Bella be turned right in front of him while the leeches laughed and his pack brothers were nowhere to be seen. Although that one sort of happened the day that Bella rejected him and decided to get married to the mind reading leech. Another may have been watching helplessly as his tribe was slaughtered and killed by a coven of evil bloodsuckers and being able to do absolutely nothing about it. And lastly maybe, and this was probably the most farfetched one he could think of, ending up with the bloodsucking bane of his existence that was Edward Cullen for some unbelievably baffling reason. Of course Jacob was just joking with that last one, since there was absolutely no way in hell or anywhere else for that matter that he would ever possibly see the telepath as anything more than the mopey, selfish, arrogant bloodsucking parasite that he was.

Right?

Jacob glanced over towards the vampire sitting right across from him at the table, while Edward stared back at him without blinking. The vampire sat absolutely still and his expression was completely blank even as his eyes filled with so much intensity that the shifter was sure he was going to explode any minute.

If not from the vampire's stare than from his own embarrassment and possibly the stares of all the other figures sitting around the table in the dining room right at that moment. His inner wolf whined softly somewhere in his chest; the way it's been doing since Edward, Seth and Jasper found him just a few days ago. Jacob stirred awkwardly in his seat with his hands twisting in front of him on the table's smooth top, as he tried to absorb the information that he'd just been given and failing miserably.

It was just so hard trying to focus after everything that happened, everything that was supposed to happen-

The shifter's head snapped up when he suddenly felt an ice cold hand cover his own and he looked up to find Edward staring him, this time it wasn't as intense. It was softer in a way, almost caring and Jacob swallowed hard as his cheeks flushed and he did all he could to ignore the loud crooning his wolf did in the center of his chest.

"Jacob?"

Jacob looked over towards Sam who sat at the end of the table with a look of concern and the shifter had to take a deep breath before he could even think of a reply.

But it was still hard, even if there weren't that many people in the room with them.

It was just him and Edward… Edward, God when did the bloodsucker turn into Edward? Sam, Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Sue, Alice and Embry.

Alice and Embry.

Alice and… Embry.

Jacob couldn't help but glance over towards the two that sat on the other side of the table. Embry had Alice's left hand in his own with the vampire sitting much too close to his brother for comfort and yet somehow, that was far better than when they'd arrived at the Cullen mansion to find Paul and _his_ vampire practically taking each other apart, in the back yard while Barbie and her boyfriend pretended like they weren't watching the whole thing. Out of everyone so far, Jacob preferred Jasper and Seth. Because out of all the unholy pairings that emerged after he left and Forks Washington apparently went to hell. Jasper and Seth seemed to be the only ones out of everyone that like him, had absolutely no idea what they were doing and were just trying to take one step at a time.

But Jasper and Seth weren't there to help Jacob feel a little less awkward than what he was, they were both out of town, driving up to Alaska to try and check up on Bella and see how her transformation was going under the Denali's care. Leah went with them, for no other reason than the fact that she didn't want Seth going anywhere alone with a bloodsucker even if he was technically meant to imprint on said bloodsucker. The only reason she'd let Seth go with Jasper and Edward the first time was because Sam ordered her to stay behind.

Paul and Demetri were off doing… Paul and Demetri things somewhere else and Jacob honestly didn't want to know what those things were.

"O.K." Jacob started as he took another deep breath before looking up at the people around the table, this time determinedly not looking at Edward because he knew that he'd just end up losing focus if he did and he really needs to figure things out.

"Can you just… explain again please?" Jacob asked and Sam gave him a small smile as he spoke. "Alright, where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning." Jacob answered almost immediately and Edward seemed to let out a snort at that. Jacob looked up to glare at the other only to pause at the smile that the vampire gave him and it was all he could do to stop his brain from having a complete and total malfunction. Thankfully Sam spoke, quickly bringing the shifter back from his spiraling thoughts.

"A few days after you left, the Cullens called a meeting…"

~ FLASH BACK ~

God.

How on earth did things get so fucked up?

Sam followed behind after the short pixie like girl as she led him out of the house to the front yard, trying to ignore the insistent scent of bleach that radiated from every corner and every being in the house. There are a million places he'd rather be than here, unfortunately as fate would have it right here is where he has to be, at least for the moment, at least until they've managed to sort out this royal fuck up before they're all doomed.

Embry imprinted on a lee-… vampire, the very same vampire leading him outside right at that very moment.

They made it out the front door. Sam took a deep breath of fresh air but it was still tainted with that smell of bleach and he resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. He'll have to start getting used to the smell.

"Sam."

The alpha looked up to find Alice staring at him, her hands were in front of her, wringing together nervously as she took a deep breath to speak, the gesture seemed so incredibly human that Sam felt himself falter in his anger towards the girl, despite the fact that all of this is her fault. If she hadn't tried to meddle in things that didn't need to be meddled with or rather if she'd only let fate take its course and did what she should have then they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Then again, Sam can admit that if he'd been in her position he probably would have done the same thing. He would've kept quiet because there is absolutely no way that a relationship between a vampire and a shifter could ever work out right. They're enemies after all, they exist only to destroy each other, everything that they've ever been told everything that they'd learned had them believe without a shadow of a doubt that enemies is all they could ever be. So yes, he probably would have done the same thing and kept his mouth shut if he'd been in Alice's position. But then again he'd probably feel as guilty as she does right at that moment.

They were right in the middle of putting together a plan of action as to how they would deal with the upcoming danger caused by Alice's act of silence and Sam had decided that they would send someone to go find Jacob and bring him back home since Alice insisted that they would need him for the upcoming fight, when the psychic suddenly asked to speak with him alone. Embry had been less than willing to let the vampire go without him, but Alice said that she'd be fine so he let her be although Sam could tell that he was still incredibly tense.

"What is it?" Sam asked and Alice let out another sigh before she spoke.

"Paul can't go looking for Jacob, he needs to stay here."

Sam shook his head, "Paul is the best tracker we've got, he'll be able to find Jacob the fastest."

"You don't understand; he _has_ to stay."

"Why?" Sam frowned when it suddenly hit him, "What did you see?"

Alice paused to look away, "I can't say."

"You can't say?"

"It could jeopardize the future if I reveal too much-"

"Keeping secrets is exactly what got us into this situation in the first place." Sam growled and Alice almost seemed to flinch back as he continued, "You want me to make him stay then tell me why."

Alice bit her lip for a moment, wringing her hands together for another tense moment until she stepped forward and dropped her voice so only Sam could hear, "He can't find out about this. If he does he might do something to alter the future."

Sam nodded, "What happens?"

"Paul is going to imprint, two days from now on a vampire."

"Paul-"

"His name is Demetri and yes, he's a vampire."

Sam's eyes went wide until he just let out a heavy sigh shutting his eyes tight as he rubbed his temples, "Great, another one. Why is this vampire important?"

Alice took a deep breath, "Demetri is a tracker for the Volturi."

"The vampires that created your laws."

"Yes. He's the one that keeps track of everyone, he's the one that finds people that the Volturi are looking for, he's… one of the jewels in the Volturi guard. Highly valued within the guard because of the fact that as long that he makes contact with someone there is absolutely no one that he can't find within a matter of hours-"

"Alright so he's very very good." Sam interrupted with a sigh, "How would Paul imprinting on him help us?"

"It helps us because without him the Volturi is practically blind." Alice explained, "Two days from now he will arrive in Forks under Aro's orders to come and check in on us to find out about Bella's progress and make sure we've turned her."

"You've already decided to send her to Alaska to be turned-"

"That won't be enough for Aro. The Volturi has a longstanding history with werewolves, you might not be actual werewolves but that won't matter to them. If they find out that we've made peace with you, that Embry imprinted on me they'll try to start a war. We need Paul to imprint on Demetri." Alice said looking Sam right in the eye as she spoke, "When Demetri finds out about this, he'll go straight to Aro and two weeks from now Edward and I will be captured, our entire family will be decapitated and burned and the entire pack will be wiped out along with at least half of the reservation."

Sam tensed for the briefest of moments swallowing hard before he spoke, "What happens if Paul imprints on him?"

"Vampire's feel soul bonds almost instantly. If Paul imprints on Demetri he'll feel it, it'll be enough to stop him from going back to Aro. Vampires are also dangerously protective and possessive over their mates. Once Paul imprints on him Demetri will leave them. With him here we'll be able to get reinforcements prepare for the Volturi's arrival and we will all survive." Alice took a deep breath, "And even if a war breaks out, like I said before no one tracks like Demetri. If we are forced to run, it'll be years maybe even decades before they even begin to catch up. Paul needs to stay in Forks."

It was a lot to take in, but in a lot of ways it makes sense. Normally Sam would agree without a second thought if it meant protecting his pack, but he isn't the only one that needs to be considered.

The elders say that imprints are never wrong, but Sam is starting to have his doubts about that.

"Demetri's going to make him happy." Alice suddenly said almost seeming to read the alpha's thoughts and he looked back at the girl to find her wringing her hands a bit before she spoke, "Although, I feel you should know that he's going to change and you might not like all of Paul's changes, but he will be happy."

"And La Push will be safe?"

"Yes." The vampire said without missing a beat and Sam nodded as he took a deep breath, "Alright fine, Paul will stay in Forks. I'll send Jared after Jacob; he should be able to find him."

"No, don't send Jared send Seth."

"Seth?"

"He'll be able to get through to Jacob."

"Seth is too young-"

"He won't go alone."

Sam frowned, "What do you mean-"

"Sam." The alpha turned to look back and found Edward walking towards them, Alice said nothing as the telepath approached not even when he stopped by their side and shared a look with his sister before he spoke.

"I'll go with Seth."

"You?"

"Yes. We'll find Jacob faster if I go with him."

Sam gave a snort as he folded his arms across his chest, "Look, I know Jacob is meant to imprint on you but right now you and I both know that he can't stand you. If someone from the pack goes after him he'll at least stop to listen. You on the other hand-"

"No one in your pack is faster than me and that includes Jacob." The vampire said with a look of determination so fierce Sam might have appreciated it if he wasn't starting to get a little pissed off at the vampires nerve as he continued, "With all due respect Sam, Jacob is my mate, I'll be the one to bring him back."

"He isn't your mate."

Edward pulled back, briefly glancing at his sister and Alice almost seemed to shy away at his gaze. From what he could tell, things were tense between the vampires since Alice confessed to what she'd done. Carlisle and his wife Esme were trying to be considerate of their children but it was hard. Jasper became a recluse after the episode at the treaty line and they were all trying to avoid the old cottage in the woods where the empath had secluded himself to since the empath was constantly sending out destructive waves of pain and despair to anyone that came within two hundred feet of the little house. Emmett and Rosalie were trying to stay out of it for the most part although they weren't pleased at the psychic's act of silence either. Bella was left distraught especially after Edward seemed to immediately start pulling away from her after they arrived and they learned the truth and Edward well… no one was really sure what Edward was feeling but right at that moment Sam had an idea.

"Not yet." Edward finally answered and Alice seemed to let out a sigh. The telepath's gaze snapped back towards her and his eyes went wide. "Jas-… that's why you kept quiet?"

Sam looked back at the pixie like girl but she still hadn't looked up when Edward spoke again.

"Jasper and I will go with Seth; I promise we'll keep him safe."

Suddenly it all clicked and Sam's arms fell to his sides as he let out an exasperated sigh, "Seth too?"

"Yes." Alice said quietly and Sam resisted the urge to growl in frustration, "Fine, take Seth and your brother and find Jacob. You're staying here." Sam said turning to the girl with a glare, "No more secrets, tell me everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It made sense.

In some horribly, twisted and cruel way it made perfect sense.

Edward was driving, not just because he would never let any of his siblings drive his car but because he needed something to keep himself moderately calm, something to make sure his imagination wouldn't start running away with him and he wouldn't start imagining all of the horrible things that might have happened to Jacob since he left and went on his honeymoon with Bella. He needed to keep his mind off of Bella and how heartbroken she was when Edward suddenly started withdrawing from her and didn't even try to put up a fight when Carlisle and Esme decided that it would be best if the human girl was sent to the Denali so she could be turned. Keep his mind off of his own feelings and why the realization that Jacob was meant to imprint on him had had such a great impact on him that he was starting to feel things for the shifter he never thought he'd ever feel. No Edward kept his mind on the road and Jacob and exactly where he might have gone after the wedding. Sam couldn't really help them in that respect, saying that his best bet would have been Canada since that's where Jacob fled to after finding out about the wedding in the first place, only for Billy to suggest that Jacob might have gone to see his sister Rebecca. So they decided that they would go to Canada first make sure that he wasn't there first before trying anywhere else since they couldn't see Jacob making it all the way to Hawaii on a motorcycle at least not without them catching up to him.

Seth was sleeping in the back seat.

His mate is sleeping in the back seat… Soon to be imprinter? Partner?

God, Jasper's so confused.

It came as quite a shock when Edward found him in the cottage, somehow able to withstand the emotions he was projecting to ask the empath to go with him on his trip to find and bring back Jacob. Of course Jasper hadn't wanted to at first; he just wanted to stay inside away from his family, away from the pack and especially away from Alice and Embry.

Seeing them together and knowing that he and Alice would never be was too much to bare and initially Jasper had planned on leaving Forks and the Olympic coven behind, only for Edward to show up and throw his world into chaos for the second time that week.

Jasper glanced back at Seth as the teen slept soundly in the deep embrace of sleep, with the streetlamps outside the car lighting up the shifter's face every time they past one.

This boy is meant to be his mate?

Edward said that Alice had a vision; he said that she saw him with Seth, that they were meant to be together and that's why she didn't say a word about her vision, because she was afraid of losing him. The news came as an incredible shock and surprisingly enough Jasper wasn't angry with her but he wasn't ready to see her quite yet either. That however wasn't to say that he was ready to spend time with Seth either, not when he still hadn't completely wrapped his mind around the situation.

But Edward asked him to go with him and Jasper just knew that he wouldn't be able to stay in Forks with Alice and Embry…

Even if he spent his days locked up in the cottage, he'd have to come out eventually and he'd been thinking about leaving Forks anyway but he'd been unsure as to whether or not he'd be able to leave his family after spending so many years with them. He'd been able to maintain their vegetarian lifestyle for that long only because he had help in staying straight and not giving into temptation. The idea of going out on his own and trying to keep it together was daunting. So when Edward asked Jasper to go with him, the empath agreed regardless of the fact that his so called future mate would be going along with them.

Jasper watched as Seth shifted in the back seat, with his head back, his mouth slightly parted and his hair falling over his face. His age was even more apparent when he was asleep. So innocent and careless.

So young.

How on earth is he supposed to do this?

Tearing his gaze away from the shifter in the back seat Jasper looked over to his brother and found Edward just the way he was before. Frustrated but determined, with just the slightest hint of fear and confusion in his eyes. It reflected his emotions to some degree and Jasper took a deep breath as he started sending out calming waves in the car. Seth seemed to sigh deeply in his and Jasper couldn't help but look over to the teen's sleeping form in the back seat when Edward spoke, quickly pulling him from his thoughts before he could lose himself in them all over again.

"Thank you Jasper." Edward said taking a deep breath and Jasper just gave a slight nod, "You seem tense."

Edward glanced over towards the blonde for a moment before returning his gaze to the road, "I just… we need to find him."

"And we will." Jasper said as reassuringly as he could.

It's not that he doesn't think they'll find him, because he's pretty sure that they will and Jacob's strong enough to take care of himself until they do so it's not like Jasper thought that the Quileute might possibly be harmed before they found him.

No, Jasper was more concerned with what would happen once they found Jacob. After all, Jacob and Edward weren't on the best terms before he left Forks, there's no telling how he'd react to finding out that they went looking for him and the reasons for their search as well.

Edward glanced at the empath again as his hands clenched on the steering wheel and Jasper frowned at the tension and anger he felt flash briefly in Edward.

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"About the visions." Edward clarified, "Did you know about the visions she had about Jacob and I?"

"No." Jasper said quietly as he looked up at the rearview mirror and caught Seth's reflection all over again, "If I knew about even half of them, then maybe it wouldn't all have been such a shock. Maybe things could've been different."

Maybe he and Alice's separation might have gone smoother, maybe he wouldn't have felt his heart break the way it did when Alice kissed the shifter and he felt Embry's imprint immediately start to work.

Maybe he could've gotten to know Seth a little sooner and it all wouldn't feel so… strange.

The telepath let out a sigh, "I'm not sure if I'm angrier with her or myself. She might have kept this from us but I-"

Jasper looked over towards his brother with a frown, "You what?"

Edward's jaw clenched as he glanced up at the rear view mirror to the shifter in the back as he let out soft breaths in his sleep, "I think I knew before all of this before I even asked Bella to marry me. That first night when he came to the dance and we met something… something about him called to me but that feeling put me on edge. I felt threatened and I thought-I assumed-"

"That you hated him." Jasper finished and the telepath shook his head. "I'm not even sure what I want from him right now. I don't know what I'm going to say to him once we find him, let alone what I want him to do."

Edward stayed silent for a moment and Jasper took in a deep breath as he used his ability to try and offset the tension and confusion he could feel from Edward and add a bit more calm before he spoke.

"Before we left, Rosalie was gloating about how you've been ignoring Bella since you came back."

And at that Edward shut his eyes before letting out a deep breath as he opened them. The roads were clear and being a vampire, Edward didn't have to worry too much about not sensing any oncoming traffic.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

"She's your wife."

"A wife I shouldn't have." Edward said quietly and Jasper almost frowned, "Bella deserves better it's not fair of me to keep her when I'm not even sure about what I want anymore. I care about her, I really do-"

"But you're not in love with her anymore." Jasper finished as he leaned his head back on the head rest and Edward sighed again, "I just feel confused. I keep thinking about the visions that Alice showed me when we came back about everything that could have happened if I'd only known the truth."

"Does that mean you would've done it?" Jasper asked, "Would you have left Bella at the alter and gone after Jacob if you knew?"

Edward looked over to the empath and swallowed hard, "I would have preferred it if I'd had the choice."

"Well you have the choice now."

Edward took a deep breath, "I'm-… I'm not sure."

"Well you'd better decide fast." The vampires almost jumped when the teen in the back suddenly spoke, Edward watched Seth in the rear view mirror and Jasper looked over his shoulder as the Quileute sat up on the leather seat. Stretching his arms and back as far as he could in the confined space and Jasper actually caught himself staring a little longer than he'd intended at the small stretch of skin that was revealed when Seth t-shirt rode up his stomach before he finished.

"He's nearby."

"What?" Edward asked in surprise just barely able to stop himself from snapping his head back to stare in shock and the teen gave a grin as he pointed at the windscreen. "See those buildings up ahead, he's in there somewhere. I can feel it."

Somehow, they managed to make it down the highways and into town without even noticing it and briefly Jasper wondered exactly how long he'd been watching Seth sleep for him not to notice that.

Edward slowed down, they reached Toronto but they were still somewhere on the outer edges. There was a gas station, a garage and a couple of old convenience stores lined up on the left side of the road along with a motel up ahead. The inn didn't look too bad, it had a large sign up front but none of the lights on the sign were working and a couple of cars parked on the small parking lot with just one lone motorcycle parked under the bright lights nearest to the receptions door.

Jacob's motorcycle.

Edward all but gaped and Jasper frowned as he looked back at the teen in the back seat. "How did you know?"

"We're in the same pack." Seth said with a roll of his eyes as he spoke, "Whenever we're in human form and we're near one another we can sense each other, even if we don't link up. Edward probably didn't sense it cause he and Jacob aren't bound together… yet."

"I guess Sam was right about sending a shifter after Jacob after all." Seth beamed and Jasper gave him a slight smile, while Edward just seemed to ignore them both as he pulled into the motel's parking lot and parked right next to Jacob's bike.

And stayed there.

Seth shared a look with Jasper, arching a brow at the vampire when Edward didn't move instead staying completely still as he stared at the bike through the window beside them.

"Ohkay." Seth started as he reached for the latch on the car door and made to get out, "He can probably smell us by now, or at least, he's probably caught _your_ scents by now." The teen said as his nose wrinkled in distaste when he took a deep breath, catching the undercurrent of Jacob's scent under the scent of the vampires in the car even with the doors and windows closed, "I'll-"

"No." Edward suddenly said cutting the teen off as he took a deep breath and grabbed the latch on his door, "I'll go get him."

"But Sam said… Look Edward I know this is all really messed up but Jake might flip if he sees you first so-"

"If he already caught my scent then there's no use in hiding." Edward said as he opened the door and got out of the car.

"Shit." Seth cursed as he got out as well and Jasper followed, if only so he can try and calm them down if a fight suddenly breaks out.

Edward didn't bother heading to the motel's reception desk to ask which room Jacob was staying in. He could smell him and judging from the sudden spike of anger Jasper immediately felt coming from one of the rooms near the outer edges of the motel, Jacob was very much aware of their presence as well.

Heading towards room 12 B Seth tried to keep up with Edward who wasn't walking quite fast enough for it to be considered to be vampire speed but a little faster than the average human. With the room in sight Jasper quickly moved forward to grab a hold of Seth's arm and force him to a stop.

"What-"

"Wait, just give them some space." Jasper said ignoring the rush of heat that almost immediately went straight to his head when he touched the Quileute as he gave a nod towards the door opening in front of them. Jasper cleared his throat, "If things get out of hand, then we'll step in."

Seth only seemed to stare down at the hand around his arm in confusion as his cheeks flushed and a shiver ran down his spine, Jasper quickly let go of the teen, ignoring his questioning gaze.

The door opened completely or rather it slammed open and an enraged Jacob appeared in the doorway as he stepped out into the cool night air.

"Cullen?! What the hell are you doing he-"

Jacob never got to finish his sentence.

Jasper wasn't sure what he expected Edward to do once he saw Jacob. But he couldn't deny that the telepath's course of action wasn't effective.

It was straight, clear and concise; he got right to the point.

Edward moved in a blur, grabbing a hold of the shifter's shoulders to pull him close and crush their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Seth gasped and Jasper blinked in surprise while Jacob just stared back at the vampire kissing him in complete shock only for those same eyes to suddenly glaze over before his knees went weak beneath him. Japer could feel Jacob's feelings change just as he'd felt Embry's do that day in the clearing. Anger and resentment quickly changed to lust and desire, loyalty and trust along with dozens of other emotions that each sparked even more confusion as they went on. Edward made sure to keep a tight grasp on Jacob even after he broke the kiss and watched as the shifter's face continued to flush and his breathing increased into pants before his eyes finally cleared and he slowly came back to reality.

By the time Jacob was coherent again the Quileute was staring back at Edward with wide eyes, his hands were clenched tight in the telepath's shirt and his entire body had gone tense before he stuttered out

"H-Holy fucking shit…"

The telepath nodded as he stared at Jacob with his eyes equally wide, almost as if he couldn't believe what he'd done before he spoke as well

"Good, at least were on the same page."

~ END FLASHBACK ~

So basically…

Alice had a vision about Jacob imprinting on Edward and she kept it to herself because she was afraid of losing Jasper during all of that as well. But then she had another vision in which most of them end up dying which caused her to go into a coma until Embry managed to break her out of it. Paul ran into Demetri and ended up imprinting on him, this caused Demetri to leave the Volturi because of his bond to the shifter. And now the Volturi plans on paying them all a visit since they found out that Demetri had somehow managed to lose his loyalty towards them and joined the Olympic coven as well. So now they have to prepare for the Volturi's arrival in the next few days so they don't all end up dead.

O.K he's got it, Jacob's good.

There's just one thing he doesn't quite understand.

"Exactly how are we supposed to have kids if we're both guys?" the shifter asked completely ignoring his blush which felt like it was basically permanent at that point. Sam let out a bark of laughter and Carlisle's head gave a tilt, while Billy looked away and Edward awkwardly cleared his throat before Sue spoke, "Well, that's really all up to you and Edward to decide."

The teen glanced up at Edward and the hand he still had wrapped around Jacob's and he decided that that was really a question for another less awkward time.

Billy sighed, "This is not how I thought I'd spend this week. I was supposed to go fishing with Charlie."

And almost like he'd forgotten that his father was sitting right there Jacob's eyes went wide, "D-Dad I-"

"It's alright Jacob, I'm not upset, I'm surprised but I'm not upset. Things may not be going as expected but, at least you're safe and we have an opportunity to keep Forks safe. Besides," Billy said with a wry smile as he glanced over towards the telepath before looking back to his son, "I suppose you could do worse than a vampire."

Jacob rolled his eyes when Sue spoke again, "Well since this is settled for now, we should be getting back to the reservation. The tribe will need to know about your return so we can prepare for what comes next."

"What comes next?" Jacob frowned and Sam spoke as he gave a nod towards the pixie like girl sitting across the table, "Alice has been pretty helpful in figuring out a plan of attack."

Alice, Jacob wasn't sure how he felt about her.

On the one hand he could understand why she did what she did, hell Jacob almost wishes that she'd never said anything about the visions, then he wouldn't be in the mess that he's in right now.

On the other hand he was upset.

She really had no right to interfere with the future just because she didn't like what she saw.

But then again did she really interfere?

From what Jacob understands, the decision as to whether or not Edward left the wedding and went to go see him was hers to make. She had two options; stand up and say something or stay still and keep her mouth shut and she chose the latter. She didn't get a vision on what would happen if she stayed silent until after the wedding, so she didn't know the consequences beforehand.

So was it really fair to blame her for what happened?

Jacob wasn't sure.

After all even if Alice had told Edward he could have just as easily ignored her and married Bella anyway and even if Edward did leave the wedding, Jacob could have ignored him and left before the telepath got close enough to even try to kiss him.

Was there really any one to blame? Or was it all just one big fuck pot with no hope of working out the way anyone thought it would?

Sue got up from her seat and took a hold of Billy's wheel chair and the entire table started to leave with just Edward and Jacob staying where they were.

"I'll see you later son, I'm assuming that there are some things you need to get cleared up."

"You can stay here as long as you need to, just try and make sure you bring Paul with you when you come back home. Who knows what he's getting up to these days." Sam said with a glance to Alice who seemed to giggle into her hand while Embry just smiled at his imprint as he put an arm around her shoulders as she spoke, "Paul and Demetri are-"

"Alice, I know I said no more secrets but that's one thing you don't need to tell me." Sam said quickly as he rubbed a hand over his face causing the pixie like girl to smirk before she gave a shrug, "I was just going to say that he's already on the reservation-"

Sam gave a heavy sigh, "I still don't want to know."

"Well, I'll go get dinner started." Esme said with a smile as Carlisle pulled her seat out for her and they both left the room, "I'm sure you must be starving."

As the room emptied out, Jacob's eyes were focused on Embry and Alice. A little surprised at the complete and total ease the two seemed to have around one another as Embry leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Alice's head and the vampire leaned into his side, despite the fact that he only imprinted on her about a week ago.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that's confused by their relationship." Edward suddenly said bringing Jacob out of his thoughts to see the telepath staring at they're joined hands on the table and the shifter shook his head before he spoke, "I'm not surprised at that. The elders say that imprint's work fast if you're not fighting against it. It's just-"

"She's a vampire."

"You're all vampires. This wasn't meant to happen."

"According to Alice it was."

"You know what I mean." Jacob said with a frustrated sigh, resisting the urge to let go of Edward's hand so he could rake his own through his hair but not willing to since Edward's ice cold skin felt so good on his own, "An imprint is supposed to be a soul connection, I mean no offense, but do you even have souls?"

Edward tensed at that but still gave a slight shrug as he spoke, "I'm not sure, technically were dead so no. But Carlisle thinks it's possible that our souls are bound to our bodies even if they aren't technically living anymore."

Jacob just took a deep breath as he curled his hand tighter around Edward's, "Does Bella know?"

"She knows about the imprint, she also knows that I'm… that I've been developing feelings for you."

Jacob felt himself flush all over again, "I-"

"She also knows that I contacted a lawyer to get an annulment."

The shifter's eyes went wide.

"You got a what?"

Edward didn't answer the question, instead he asked another one as he looked up and those piercing gold eyes stared right into Jacob's, "Did you feel anything for me? Before the imprint I mean."

For a moment, Jacob almost froze under that stare. His wolf wanted nothing more than to stare into those eyes forever, thankfully his human side had the decency to feel more awkward.

The Quileute took a deep breath, "You pissed me off before."

Edward's lips twitched down in a slight frown, "And that's all you felt?"

"I-I don't know alright? I was still human the first time we met, I can barely even remember the kind of food I used to eat before my first phase let alone how I felt about you. I just remember being angry and that was mostly because of Bella and how you treated her, I never really, I didn't pay much attention to how _I_ felt about you."

Edward nodded, "Did you hate me?"

Jacob looked up at the vampire, "You made Bella miserable."

"But did _you_ hate me?"

A pause.

"No, not really." Jacob said as he looked down at their joined hands and couldn't help but rub his thumb against the back of Edward's hand feeling the cool smooth skin underneath the pad of his thumb, "I think I just thought you were a dick."

Edward gave a snort, "I probably was."

"I still think you're a dick." The teen said with a slight growl to his voice, "Seriously, you didn't need to force me to imprint on you to get me to come back to Forks."

Edward arched a brow at the teen, "Really? Because you looked close to phasing when you saw me at the motel. Are you telling me that you would've stopped to listen if I tried talking instead?"

' _Probably not'_

Jacob thought, forgetting that the vampire could read his mind while Edward spoke, "I just didn't see the point in stalling out on the inevitable."

"When did you call a lawyer for an annulment?"

Edward took a deep breath before he blurted out, "The day we arrived in Forks. An hour after Alice told us about the visions."

Jacob's eyes went even wider than before and he gaped like a fish out of water when Edward continued, "When I found out, something just clicked for me. I've always felt something for you Jacob I just wasn't sure what that was, so when Alice showed me the visions it all made sense and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep going with Bella when I knew how I really felt."

"Oh…"

"I'd like to try this with you Jacob," Edward said as his grip tightened a little more, "I know that the imprint doesn't really give you much of a choice in the matter but, we'll only do it if you want to. It wouldn't be fair to force my desires on you if you don't feel the same."

Jacob swallowed hard, not believing his ears for one second.

Dear God, is this really happening?

This is all moving too fast.

Not he hated the vampire, but Jacob wasn't even sure that he liked Edward let alone whether or not he wanted to try and have a relationship with him.

Of course the imprint was already working fast on him so yes there was a big part of him that really really wanted-needed to say yes. But the one sane part of his brain knew that they were going way too fast.

Of course Edward could read his thoughts and Jacob forgot.

The telepath suddenly got up from his seat and leaned over the table to press a kiss on Jacob's forehead, causing the shifter to let out an involuntary sigh at the contact from his imprint before Edward pulled back and gave him a warm smile.

"It's alright Jacob; you don't have to decide right now, we can go as slow as you want." The telepath said as he settled back into his seat but didn't let go of the shifters hands. "After everything that happened with Bella, I think we could both benefit from taking things slow."

Jacob breathed out a heavy sigh, wishing that Edward would do that again before his brain suddenly veered off into all the other places where the vampire could kiss him and his cheeks flushed before he hissed out in frustration.

"Tell that to the imprint." Edward laughed and Jacob couldn't help but smile at the sound before he gave a nod, "Sure, as long as we take it slow."

 **EIGHT YEARS LATER**

Paul silently stalked his prey, watching as the figure running between the trees beneath him twisted and turned around the brush as they tried to escape. The hybrid's eyes focused in on the girl, red eyes narrowed dangerously as he waited for the perfect moment to strike as her hair seemed to catch on a random twig and snatch a leaf from a passing bush as she went. But the girl didn't really seem to care, all she cared about was making it as far away as humanly possible from the creature she could feel following her every movement as her heart raced in her chest.

And then, just as she moved underneath the tree where he was perched high up in the branches, Paul struck jumping down from the tree, moving swiftly to catch the girl's waist and haul her up into the air.

The girl squealed in surprise and Paul pulled her up against his chest.

"Gotcha!"

"No fair!" the little girl huffed as she glared at the man that held her, bright gold eyes filled with annoyance while her raven hair fell wildly around her shoulders and her bronze skin only seemed to glimmer faintly in the sun that beamed through the trees. "You promised you wouldn't use your vampire speed."

"Life's not fair kid, deal with it." Paul said simply even as he picked the twigs out of her hair and grinned, "Now, you promised that if I caught you, you'd come back inside without making a fuss."

"But the sun is still up!"

"And your dad wants you inside before the sun sets."

"But Uncle Paul-"

"Don't even try to bat those eyes at me it won't work twice in one day." Paul said as he hauled the girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while she just folded her arms with a pout as she was carried along. "Uncle Demetri would let me stay out."

"Yeah well, Uncle Demetri is crazy so let's just leave it at that."

The girl let out a sigh but didn't say a word as they made their way back to the large house in the woods. Paul opened the door and stepped inside making sure to close it behind him as he set the girl down.

"Don't even think about it." the hybrid said sternly when the girl started eyeing the door behind him only for Paul to gasp when she immediately disobeyed him and used her vampire speed to go around him and open the door to slip out. Luckily the girl let out another ear bursting squeal outside and Paul watched in amusement as Demetri walked into the house, carrying the girl under his arm while she gave a pout.

"But-"

"Uh uh uh little one, you forget that unlike your uncle Paul, I'm immune to your charms."

The girl rolled her eyes when she was set down again and huffed as she walked away up the stairs.

"Unlike your Uncle Paul?" The hybrid asked incredulously and Demetri only smiled as he moved closer to wrap his arms around Paul's waist to pull him close, "You know I mean that in the sincerest of ways."

"Sure you do." Paul drawled out with a glare and Demetri just smirked as he leaned in to give the hybrid a kiss only to stop when a voice suddenly spoke.

"Ewww."

Pulling back a bit they saw a seven year old boy frowning at them with his nose wrinkled and his lips twisted in disgust. Honey blonde hair stuck up in random spikes arranged all over his head, while moonlit pale skin covered every inch of his body.

"Dad! Uncle Paul and Uncle Demetri are being gross again!"

"Stop traumatizing my kid!" A voice suddenly called out from some other part of the house and Paul just rolled his eyes as he leaned forward to press a kiss on his mates lips lingering a little to deepen it and the boy let out another sound of disgust.

"We'll see how gross it is once you finally hit puberty."

The boy frowned, "What's puberty?"

"Nothing." Seth suddenly said as he walked into the hallway and grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulders, turning him around to steer him back towards the stairs. "Go play in your room until dinners ready."

The boy turned and walked away without further comment and Seth glared as he folded his arms across his chest, "What did I say about traumatizing my kid?"

He was older, but thanks to the shifter gene he didn't look too different from how he did eight years ago. Seth was taller a little bit leaner and his hair was longer but otherwise he still looked more or less the same. Despite the deep scars on his stomach and chest from the times that he gave birth.

Demetri only seemed to laugh while Paul rolled his eyes, "Jake and Edward here yet?"

Seth gave a sigh as he turned back and walked towards the kitchen where he was helping Esme get lunch ready, the motherly vampire only gave them a smile as she went buzzing around the kitchen and Seth shrugged as he sat down on one of the stools around the table, "They had to take a later flight, Jake wasn't feeling well."

"Is he alright?"

Seth gave a snort, "Morning sickness. Edward wanted to cancel but Jake wouldn't hear of it, they should be here in a couple of hours."

"What about Rose and Em'?"

Paul asked as he sat down and Demetri just sat down beside him as they watched the younger Quileute start chopping some onions. He didn't really care much for the comings and goings of the Cullen clan, so he barely paid attention. But Paul did. He liked to keep contact with his old pack brothers, it made him feel a little more human and Demetri could never deny his mate something he wanted. Especially since it took longer than anticipated for him to adjust to his change and they realized that he didn't really have much of a taste for animal blood.

Then again, Paul was doing better than other members of the Olympic coven.

"They'll be here tomorrow; they're just getting some stuff sorted out with Bella." Seth said with a sigh just before Esme spoke, "She's hasn't been doing too well since she came back. Carmen said that their trying to wean her back onto animal blood but it doesn't seem to be going too well."

Bella did not take the annulment well. She tried, she tried very hard to understand and accept the twist of fate that suddenly changed the course of her life for what it was but it was incredibly difficult. Bella couldn't find it in herself to stay with them while Edward and Jacob were together. It hurt too much. So she left and tried to make it on her own, ran into a coven of nomads and started feeding on human blood.

Things went downhill from there.

"They need to teach her how to control her bloodlust," Demetri said as he wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders, "Putting her back on animal blood won't help her now."

"It's what Bella wants to do." Seth explained with another sigh, "Anyway, Alice and Embry just went out for a couple of hours, they should be back soon. She decided that Luka and Hannah don't have enough winter clothes so they went out to buy some."

Paul chuckled, "She hasn't changed at all huh?"

"Nope."

The back door opened just then and Seth smiled just as Jasper walked into the kitchen, the empath grinned as he walked over and gave the younger man a kiss, unconsciously projecting warmth and happiness when Seth leaned up to return it only for Paul to give a scoff.

"Who's being gross now?"

Seth glared from the corner of his eye as he flipped the hybrid off, Demetri laughed just as Esme let out a soft giggle as she grabbed some plates off the counter and handed them to Paul.

"Go on, make yourselves useful."

"Aw but Esme-"

"No buts, I'm going to go check on the kids." The hybrid gave a huff as he got up only for Demetri to give a snort as he took the plates from his mate, "I'll help you set them out."

"I don't need any help setting out plates."

"But you clearly want it."

"Do you really have to argue with me about everything?"

"Do you?"

Seth gave a snort as they left the room, before letting out a sigh when Jasper went to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around the shifter's waist, with his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"Does it hurt today?" Jasper asked softly as his hands traced along the scars on the shifters torso under his shirt and Seth took a deep breath as he leaned back, soaking up the vampire's cold skin before he spoke, "A little. Carlisle said that I should be O.K for a few more months and then-"

"I don't want you in pain for that long." Jasper breathed out and Seth paused, "Does that mean you're finally going to do it?"

"I don't want to. But I don't want to lose you either."

"You know if you can't… Alice offered, she said she'd do it if we asked. She already has experience with Embry so-"

"No." Jasper said seriously as he let go of the younger man to grasp his chin and tilt his head up for another kiss, "You're my mate, I'll turn you."

"Are you sure?"

Jasper smiled, "I almost lost you once. I'm not doing that again."

 **The end**

 **A/N: finally!**

 **It's done. The ending feels a little awkward but I'm happy with it**

 **Please review**.


End file.
